finish_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Finish the Story 2: Age of Mystic
Finish the Story 2: Age of Mystic is the sequel to Finish the Story. It has newly started, and so far is still at the beginning. Enjoy. Story Grima: CURSE THEM! Red Gai: WHY!! I WAS A MAJOR PLOT CHARACTER!! WHY WAS I DEFEATED SO EASILY!?!? Tabuu: They won the battle, but the war is far from over. Take a glimpse into the future... Tabuu shows the future to Red Gai and Grima. In the future, the trophy of every smasher, is held up in a room, and the power gems locked up. He swipes to the final battle where Link, Falcon, and Luigi, covered in dirt, desperately try to defeat Red Gai, but fail. Future Red Gai: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Red Gai: IS THAT... ME? ???: Yes. Grima: WHO DARES!? ???: Their victory... 'tis fate, I am Mystic, decider of fate. Tabuu: Mystic, you honor us with your presence Mystic: I control what happens across all realms... the smashers where meant to reign victorious over you, but this time, Finish the Story 2: Age of Mystic, we will reign victorious! Tabuu: The smashers cannot defy fate itself. They are surely doomed. Mystic: However, it takes a long time for me to change one fate. I need power. LOTS. Red Gai: A source of energy, hmm? How about the very one who sent us in this Rift! Eevee. Meanwhile... Fox: Mega Man, you still can't get me! Mega Man: Oh, yeah? Try this Metal Blade attack! The Metal Blade hit a switch placed by Mystic, which Mega Man automatically discovered they were warped through a portal, and an explosion at the end. When he saw the kingdoms, this was the only answer: Mega Man: Oh, no. Not this again! Lucina: We are lucky that this time, all of us are together. With Zelda and Peach this time. Zelda: I can't believe you editors forgot about me! Fox: It's too early to break the 4th wall! {???} Tabuu: We forgot to seperate them again! Grima: So it was you who sent the smashers to the realms? Mystic: Yes. Red Gai: We had too much screentime, cut to the smashers. Mystic: 'Their fate is written. I know the future, and will alter events for it to happen soone- WAIT! I'm about to- {Cut to smashers} Link: We are back at the kingdoms... Goku: Wait, we left Gohan at subspace! My son, Chi-Chi is going to kill me! Sonic: Who's Gohan and Chi-Chi. Goku: Read up the Dragon Ball Wiki. Roy: なぜ悟空は私たちと一緒にいるのですか？ Mewtwo: Goku, can you explain to us previously why you have a trophy form? Goku: I don't know, I just spent time with you guys. ???: Kakarot! Pac-Man: !? ???: LOL JK, I'm not a DBZ character. Wario: Then who are you? ???: I am Vegeta, prince of all Sayains! Goku: Stop, you have a horrible impersonation of Vegeta. ???: Fine I'll stop! Samus: I he, she, whoever. Are you FREAKING CLOAKED!? ???: Maybe, catch me if you can!! Rosolina: I have decided the most appropriate phrase of words arranged with neatly put adjectives, verbs, and nouns to say at this current situation we are in- Mario: "Get them"? Plus why are you speaking so classy? Rosolina: I was about to utter the very same words you have sai- Luigi: Just GO! Everyone chases the unknown character, who is suprisingly fast. Even Sonic could not catch up. Sonic: Who is this person!? Mewtwo: They are not from Smash Bros. We must answers on how we got here. Robin: Rexcalibar! Mario: Golden Firball! The runner absorbs both projectiles. Link tries to use his telepathy to catch the character, but he could not. Link: (Oh no! When we jumped realms we must have forgotten our kingdom skills!) Rosolina: The target is escaping our feild of pursuit! ???: You where SO close to catching me! See ya- oop! Fallen, the target is surrounded by the smashers. Lucina: Father! What happened to your personality? Chrom: I don't know. Weird things have happened and I wasn't myself. Was I FREAKING CLOAKED!? Everyone: Yes. Mario: Look! Lessons on the kingdoms! Unknown Villan: Gotcha! Eevee: What!? Aaaahhhhh!!! When they looked behind them, Eevee was trapped in a net. she was unable to use her power, and struggled to get out. Lucina: Get her out of that net! But when they tried to get her out, a HUGE shockwave hit everyone surrounding the net. Pit: Yikes! Separated twice in a roooooooooooow!!!! Ding! Sonic: WHY THE HECK IS THIS HAPPENIIIIIII *Donk* Donkey Kong: OH AHA AH- *Bink* Ryu: Gyah! *Dink* All the fighters are scattered miles and miles apart. Eevee is taken away by the unknown villian, who laughed an evil laugh. {???} Red Gai:... And when I exit the rift, I want to have an army of soldiers, soldiers more powerful than the smashers! Grima: I also want the Grimleal to be summoned so I can fight with them! Mystic: Who do you want to possess? Tabuu: My minione have arrived with Eevee. Eevee: Let me go! Mystic: this one has just enough energy for me to make the universe implode! Lock her up. Grima: Shouldn't the gender be decided by the readers? Tabuu: Enough talk, take the energy away. Eevee: Why aren't you guys talki- Red Gai: TELEPATHY BABY! Collect the energy from her! {Kingdom of swag} Rosalina: After the shockwave set by the unidentified antagonist, I have been seperated from my allies. I must conjure a plan to escape at once! $W@G Ð@WG: Wattup' homie! Whats cooking? Rosalina. But I spot no ovens or any sort of food in the premises. $W@G Ð@WG: (She's going to be difficult) Pit: Arggghhhh....Well, that happened. Hey, what's that? Another portal? ???: Aaaaaaaaaa- Pit: Who's that? ???: -aaaaaahhhhhh! The mysterious figure crashed under a bush in the forest when he fell. Pit checked it out, only to find a little boy. Pit: Who are you? ???: T-Tempo... Pit: From the game HarmoKnight? Tempo: Y-y-yeah... Baby Mii: (translated) where am I? I'm lost in the forest. Waaahhh, save me! Mii Swordfighter: That was only my past! Stop showing those embarrassing clips! {Kingdom of Swag} $W@G Ð@WG: It's an expression! Rosolina: Really? It would be unfortunate if your Sister actually commited fraturcide simply because you negleted to purchase expired milk for her removed- $W@G Ð@WG: BE QUIET! I need to find my bone! Rosalina: Fascinating. A Canus Lupus Familiaris that can speak in homo sapien terms. $W@G $I$: Brother, what is taking so long? $W@G Ð@WG: Trying to teach this nuthead how to understand slang! {Kingdom of Electricity} Greninja: (Where am I?) Greninja (Translated): Kingdom....OF ELECTRICITY!? THAT'S THE WORST PLACE TO END UP! Hey, what's that rectangle? A white rectangle was stuck in the ground. When Greninja looked at it, he saw it was... Greninja (Translated): PONG!? I played with you earlier today. ??? Bowser Jr:DAD? Lana:Junior! Bowser Jr:MS LANA! Lana:So you are here too in this place Bowser Jr:What is this place? Lana:The Kingdom Of Zelda! Bowser Jr:So zelda has her own Kingdom huh Lana:Yes this is the home of many cosplayers! Bowser Jr:Oh have more kingdom's started to appear Lana:Yes i think so Bowser Jr:Hmm i geuss we should go in? Lana:Yes {Kingdom of Time} Time Master: Let her through! The workers open the time portal to reveal a character coming out of it. Time Master: Who are you again? Mystic: You may call me... "Mystic" Time Master: Why have you come here? Mystic: I have come to take control over the clockworks... Clockworks worker: You and wh- ???:KILL EM' ALL! A whole bunch of barbarians, mercenaries, wizards, and knights surround the time brigade. Grimleal Soldier: What should we do to them boss? Grima: Kill them off. We need full control of the clockworks to bend the fates of our enemies to our will. Clockworks worker: No- I have a family, no, NOO! The Grimleal kill everyone in the building, the Time Master rewinds time to tell himself to not open the door, but in that timeline, the Grimleal broke through and the events repeated. Mustic herself murders the Time Master. Tabuu: With the clockworks at our control, all we need now it to give Grima a body to possess, and voctory will be ours! Red Gai: I have the perfect host for you, goddess of light sound good to you? Grima: Being genderless, yes, that will do. Mystic: Her path will cross with ours in time Everyone: *Evil Laugh* {On the Beach} Mario: Hey, that's one of the-a characters that came from the-a portal! Mario went to the character, and after Mario helped him up, he was shocked. Mario: Is that...A-ME!? Unknown Mario: I was thinking the exact same-a thing! Except I date all the way back to Wrecking Crew! Link: HEEYYYAA!!! Pokemon Trainer: Have I not spoken until now? Anyways, I was just going through the kingdoms collecting some $W@G along with my Squirtle and Ivysaur, but I still can't find Charizard. Roy (Japanese) : Can you just join us? Pokemon Trainer: Okay. Wrecking Mario: Hey, guys! But...A bit of a question. This may be random, but why am I still 8-Bit? Mr. Game and Watch (Translated) : I don't know. Maybe it's because you originally looked like that. Shulk: Did you come from that portal that launched new fighters? Wrecking Mario: Yeah, why wouldn't I? Charizard (Translated) : Hi guys. Wazzup? Pokemon Trainer: It's Charizard! Go, Squirtle! Squirtle: Squirtle! Pokemon Trainer: Use Splash! Ness: This is NOT an RPG! Villager: Yeah! {Kingdom Of Zelda} Lana:Hello? Cosplayer:OMG ITS LANA SHE IS MUH FAV CHARACTER CAN YOU SUMMON THE GREAT DEKU TREE Cosplayer 2:WAIT LANA IS HERE OMG AND CANT BELIVE SHE IS HERE WE NEVER SEE LANA Bowser Jr:Wow look at ms Fansevrice over here Lana:Umm excuse can you help me ???:Okay whats going on Cosplayer:Luna..... Luna:Look its my twin Lana:We dont want any trouble Luna:Sure *she smirks Bowser Jr:Wow what happened Lana:I dont know but we have to find out {Cosplayers Square} Lana:Hi there ???:Look its Luna ???2:Cool Lana:Who are you ???:I am Gunnon ???2:I am Zunt Lana:Okay are you evil Zunt:Yes we are very evill ha ha Gunon:No we are not but our prisoners have escaped from our prison Lana:Who are they Gunon and Zunt look at each other Zunt:Phillps....Cdi!! Gunon and Zunt:NOOOOOOOO! Bowser Jr:My friend is named Phillps Lana:We will find these Sonic:Why Am I Stuck In A Meme Land? Tails:Sonic,We Are Here Too Now. Knuckles :We Are Making One Time Apperences In This Story? Amy:I Still Got My Hammer. Sticks:You Are Back And We Are Back From Doctor Eggman. Shadow:Idiot. King:Mah Boi,Scrub My Dinner. Mario:Mama Mia. King:Well,It's My Challenge Fod,I Am King. Riki:Hey Shulk,Can Riki Go In Story? Shulk:You're Already In The Story. Marth:(Translate) Hey Sonic And His Friends Are Trapped By Eggman,Metal Sonic,Sliver,And Lyric. Wario:Yes! Something Is Not Off Topic. Sonic The Fast Hedgehog:Help Us Now. My Freinds Will Be Happy If U Do. Meme Land ???:We are coming for you sonic ???2:Yes us Sonic fanboy's will find you ???3:Who dares cross the barrier of Meme Land Sonic Fanboy:We will to save Sonic ???3:Hmphh you must get past me ???:Yes but i am Sanic and i will use the power of memes to attack you ???3:Yet Sanic you forget i am The Troll Face Sanic:ATTACK! Troll Face does some glitchy move that does some damage to Sanic he takes 5 Damage Sonic Fanboy:THIS IS NOT AN RPG! Sonic Fanboy uses... Sonic Fanboy:OMG THIS THING SUCKS LIKE CRAP I HATE THIS PLACE YOU SUCK I SUCK WE ALL SUCK! Sanic:Never give up Troll Face:Heh you will never deafet me Tabbu will take Meme Land and i shall rule it with my fellow troll brothers Sanic:RUN Troll face attacks Sanic incasing him in a prison cell Sonic Fanboy:OMG SANIC NOO I AM GOING TO FIND SONIC AND KNUCKLES Sanic dispears into Subspace Subspace Troll Face:Master i got another one Tabbu:Hmm just Sanic good thing he has been hanging around those losers which means i can turn him into a trophy! Eevee:Hmmph you will never fully turn me into a Trophy Rift:LET ME FREE I WILL COME BACK WITH RED GAI! Mystic:Hm good thing Eggman is going to turn Sonic into a trophy {Kingdom Of Time} Palutena had recieved an invitation to the kingdom of time from Mystic. Having no idea who she is, or that she is evil, the invite is accepted. She is welcomed by Mystic into the Clockworks Tower, that has been taken over by the evil group. Palutena: Hmm... so why do you want me here? Mystic: Wait here, I will bring freinds... *Leaves* Palutena:... Mystic: Tabuu, I want you to coax here into our trap. You will talk to her and act freindly. Red Gai: then Grima will walk in and give here this possesion ring. It then currently bonds her life to yours, meaning when you die, she dies, when she takes it off, she will die still. Grima: She wears the very same ring, so Pit will not become suspisious after we swap it off. Tabuu leaves the group and enters the main area where Palutena is. She is shocked to see Tabuu, believing he was banished to subspace, but keeps cool and plays dumb. Tabuu: Hello. Palutena: Lovely day we have, right? (Insert very long freindly conversation that I am too lazy to type here.) Tabuu: Yes. My freind simply was so excited to see you. He has so many questions. Palutena: Like... Grima: I will tell him the answers. But first, put this ring on. Palutena: Why? You want to marry me? Grima: What!? NO! This ring will- you can fly- Palutena: I already can fl- Grima: JUST PUT IT ON! Palutena decides to put the ring on her finger after taking off the current one she has. She feels a painful snap and Grima seizes the chance to possess her. Palutena: What did you just do to me!? Grima: Your life is now bound to mine! I will possess you, and if the smashers ever take me out of you or defeat me, you will die in the process! Palutena is then possessed by Grima. Grima feels a powerful surge of energy. The villians laugh an evil, hearty laugh. Shulk:Riki,Wand Do More At The Story? Riki:Riki Save Sonic. Captain Falcon:Let Me Handle This Now. Falcon Punch! Shrek:Stay Out Of My Swamp? Mewtwo:who Said That Now In This Meme Land Shrek:This Is My Swamp. Who Punched Me? Captain Falcon:I Did. Shrek:One Out Brawl! All Characters That Said It Before:This Is Not A R pg. Seamus:This Is A Actully A Fighting Game. Riki Robot Chick Can Shut Up. Riki Make Giod Anocemoent Niw. Riki Fully In Story. (slice) Riki:Crap,Evreyone Think Riki Suck. Olimar:No Swearing. Shulk:Riki,You Shall Only Be Allowed To Save The Sega Crew. Riki: Sorry, Shulk! Riki was counted as official fighter by PEASHOOTERFAN! Shulk: ...I'm really not feeling it! {Forest of Hope} Tempo: ...So...I used to be full of pride...But ever since I nearly died from an explosion, things...Just changed. Pit: What happened while you were in there? Tempo: Something about "New gems." Pit: WHAT!? That's really important news! We can't let anyone else hear that! Tempo: Okay. Let's go! {Forest of Hope} After making Palutena's life bound to his, Grima is sent out by Mystic to act like the actual Palutena and lead Pit to Red Gai to be consumed. But somwthing is amiss... Grima (Palutena): What? Mystic never told me anything about a young boy. Mystic (Telepathy): TEMPO! He is one of the 5 future warriors who came to stop me from defeating the smashers! Find a way to eliminate him without making the angel boy curious. Grima (Palutena): Without delay, Writer of Fate. Grima conceals his voice, makes himsf appear less black and grey, and approaches Pit an Tempo. Tempo: So the gems are objects that give you and the others super powers? Pit: You can say that. Palutena? Grima (Palutena): Hello- *Cough* Hello Pit. Tempo: Who is that? Pit: goddess of light, she tells me what to do alot. The writer knows little of Kid Icarus. CoachSDot: QUITE!! Grima (Palutena): I know a "Secret Place" we can hide in. Pit: Are...you okay, Lady Palutena? You don't seem well. Grima: (Palutena): Oh, um...I just have a cold. Tempo: Seems suspicious, better be careful. {Meme Land} Sonic:Donkey Kong, help Amy now in The Meme Land. Eggman:Get Your Freinds. Donkey Kong:No, I Found The Key. Knuckles :Thanks. Sliver:Fight Us! {Forest of Hope} Tempo: I still don't know if this is a good idea...AACK! OW! Pit: What's going on!? Tempo was in pain, and his hands were on his head. He heard something blurry in his brain. .......en....of...he..ies.. Tempo: Ow...Something is not right...Someone here is radiating evil energy... Category:Finish The Story Age Of Mystic Category:Stories Category:Finish the Story Category:Finish the Story 2: Age of Mystic Category:Stories With Not In Smash Characters